<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After Everything, Now We Rest by holdyourbreathfornow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781630">After Everything, Now We Rest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdyourbreathfornow/pseuds/holdyourbreathfornow'>holdyourbreathfornow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Family of Three [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Half-Life VR but the AI is Self-Aware - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Hinting at child experimentation, Multi, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Sensory Overload, Sharing a Bed, Slight Panic, Unfamiliar settings, light sensitivity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:41:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdyourbreathfornow/pseuds/holdyourbreathfornow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Benrey and Gordon have been in Black Mesa their whole lives and are unprepared for the world outside the Chuck E Cheese.  <br/>Luckily, they've got people looking out for them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benrey/Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman, Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Family of Three [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After Everything, Now We Rest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There are a couple spots where Sweet Voice is used and not translated in the story.  I've included translations in the end notes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Benrey knows it’s a good thing Gordon’s found his dads.  It’s an even better thing it’s the only two old dudes Benrey’s cool with.  Easy to see where Gordon gets all his cool genes from, having two kick-ass dads like he’s got.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>But Benrey’s also at the end of their rope, frazzled and tired and just all around out of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>G-Man and Tommy had already left the party, Tommy having hugged Benrey and Gordon.  He’d also kissed each of their foreheads and Benrey feels their face turn a little more blue as they think about it.  He hadn’t really told them why he was leaving, but Benrey assumes the Coolattas plan on making sure Black Mesa stays gone.  Good.  Shitty little science facility.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>It looks like Coomer and Bubby are about to head out as well, and they’re talking with Gordon in quiet tones, just out of earshot of Benrey.  They still watch as Gordon nods occasionally, gaze constantly darting back to them.  The family’s voice raises a little bit and Benrey shifts their ears to hear better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Y-yeah, I’ll definitely move in with you guys.  I-if you have the space and everything?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Of course, Gordon!”  Coomer smiles and reaches up to pat at Gordon’s cheek, Gordon leaning into the touch.  “You have our address.  We trust you to come whenever you’re ready.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Don’t push yourself.”  Bubby tells him.  “If you got shit you need to take care of, do it.  We’ll move at whatever pace you want to set.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“...Thanks.  Thank you.  I dunno if there’s anything I need to do, but I’ll definitely come home soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“We love you, Gordon.”  Coomer tells him and Gordon breathes in.  He sounds so happy when he talks next.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“I love you guys too.”  They nod and with that, the two old scientists head out of the Chuck E Cheese’s double doors.  Gordon watches them go and turns towards Benrey, who perks up as soon as he locks eyes with them.  “Ben?  You okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Jus’- melting.”  They mutter and Gordon comes over, looking at them even closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Overwhelmed?  It’s okay, Benrey, we’ll get outta here, head for Bubby and Coomer’s place.  They’re gonna let you stay too.  We can share a room this time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“No walls?”  Benrey asks and Gordon shakes his head with a grin.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“We might even be able to share a bed if they’re cool with that.”  Benrey lets out a burst of pink to blue and Gordon laughs before blowing it back at them.  “Yeah, I figured you’d like that.  Do you wanna get out of here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Where are we going?”  Benrey asks, tucking themself under the heavy arm of the HEV suit, and Gordon shrugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“I wanna see what the outside world is like.  I don’t remember it at all.”  Benrey nods and lets Gordon walk the two of them out of the empty Chuck E Cheese.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>As it turns out, the outside world is loud and bright and everything Benrey doesn’t like.  They can feel their pulse in their head and they whine wordlessly.  Gordon also flinches as soon as the sunlight hits them, and his shoulders rise up to around his ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Didn’t think cars would be so noisy!”  He calls to Benrey over the roar of the weird metal machines, and Benrey blinks in stunned agreement.  They look at Gordon and spit out an agitated stream of green.  Gordon nods.  “Yeah, let-let’s go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>The two walk for what feels like an eternity, both clinging to each other in the face of an unfamiliar world.  Every strange person that brushes past them, every new sound, every unwelcome new thing makes Gordon walk faster, until he’s almost running, his hand still clasped in Benrey’s.  Eventually the sparse buildings vanish completely and most of the cars go away as well.  They’re in a big empty space, weird gold plants waving in the wind, only cut where the road goes.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Gordon’s energy is fading, and he spits out a couple balls of Sweet Voice so blue they’re almost black.  Benrey looks around and pulls Gordon into the field after a weird, old scent.  It’s a hole in the ground, made by some kind of earth animal.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Gordon collapses exhaustedly to the ground, Benrey lets their hands stretch and change, claws digging through the clumped earth until the hole is big and deep enough Benrey and Gordon can help each other inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they’re in, away from the heat and light and endless noise of plants rustling, Benrey turns their claws on Gordon’s HEV suit.  He nods and they tear it away quickly, throwing the ruined pieces of metal back out through the mouth of their cave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jus’ a nap.”  Gordon sighs as he and Benrey curl up together, a large feathery wing draped over both of them for a blanket.  “Nap and then we go to my dads’ house.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t hunt here on Earth.”  BEnrey mutters.  “Gotta get a, uh, Earth tutorial.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh, they’ll help.”  Gordon spits a ball of pink and blue mingled together and falls asleep, leaving Benrey to watch the tiny changes in his face until they also fall asleep, hands pressed to the sheer material of the HEV undersuit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy watches the smoldering remains of Black Mesa for a long moment.  When he turns, his dad is already standing there with a hug ready, and Tommy steps gratefully into his warm hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-h-how could they-?”  Tommy asks quietly and his dad shakes his head, no answer ready.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Every creature... Capable of thought is.  Also capable of cruelty and… Great hatred.”  He pulls away just enough to tilt Tommy’s chin up and smiles at him.  “But.  We are al...So able to.  Love and be kind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah.  Thank you, Dad.  I’m gonna- I don’t know if Gordon wants or needs any help-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He might appreciate.  Your call, nonethelessssss.”  Tommy nods and pulls out his cell, blinking when he sees he also has calls from both Bubby and Coomer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh!  I should call them back.  E-Love you, Dad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You… Too, Tommy.”  With that, the G-Man vanishes and Tommy lifts his phone to his ear, turning his back on Black Mesa and walking out towards the desert.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Finally, someone answers their damn phone!”  Is Bubby’s first words, and Tommy blinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M-manners, please!  I was- I had some business to take care of!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah, Tommy, that was uncalled for.”  Bubby sighs and Tommy can picture the older scientist’s tense expression and his heart rises into his throat like when he went too high on the swings as a kid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bubby?  What’s- what happened?  How can I help?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gordon’s not answering his phone.  It’s just-  Coomer and I aren’t handling the sudden reunion and separation as well as we thought we would.  Just-  I think we’re just being paranoid, but-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll find them.  They don’t have anywhere to stay, it’ll be best for them at your farm house.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy.”  Bubby takes a deep breath and sighs.  “The three of you… You’re something, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-w-well, thank you for the compliment!”  Tommy laughs but it fades quickly when Bubby doesn’t say anything on the other end, silence almost expectant.  “N-no, not o-of-o… Officially.  I care about them, but-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just get all three of you here.  Then we can have deep emotional conversations.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t sound l-like your kind of thing.”  Tommy laughs and Bubby just grumbles wordlessly at him, hanging up without another word.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Closing his eyes and slipping his phone back in his pocket, Tommy closes his eyes and concentrates.  He’s spent long enough with the two of them that it’s almost easy to-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And there they are.  When Tommy’s opened his eyes again, the world around him has changed.  He’s standing on an empty highway in the middle of nowhere, clumps of dirt broken across the black asphalt.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy follows the trail and finds mangled pieces of Gordon’s HEV suit outside what almost looks like a bear’s cave.  Panic threatens to seize him but it fades away when he hears distinctly human snoring coming from within the cave.  He ventures in and his eyes glow golden in the dim light, face also threatening to glow with heat as he takes in the tableau in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gordon and Benrey are asleep together, Benrey covering both of them with a large feathery wing.  Gordon has an arm around Benrey and they’re resting their head in the junction where Gordon’s neck meets his arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guys.”  Tommy murmurs and Benrey wrinkles their nose, wiggling in closer to Gordon, who groans as he blinks awake.  His eyes drift across the dirt ceiling of the cavern aimlessly, though they clear up quickly when he sees Tommy standing in the door of the impromptu cave.  “Y-your- Bubby and Coomer were wondering why you weren’t answering your phone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, shit, did they call?”  Sluggishly, Gordon sits up, one hand under Benrey’s head to gently lower it onto their own arm.  “We were gonna head to the address they gave me after we woke up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long have- You look like you slept for days, Gordon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It better not have been days.”  Gordon mutters, to which Tommy shakes his head.  “Okay, good.  Benrey-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“D-don’t wake them.”  Tommy interrupts and Gordon watches from the mouth of the cave as Tommy walks over to Benrey and easily picks them up, the wing they’d grown melting away as they readjust in his arms.  “I’d let you sleep too, M-uh, Gordon, but I can’t grow more arms like they can.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Plus I have the map thing.”  Gordon yawns wide enough that Tommy can hear his jaw crack, before he nods and climbs out of the cave, Tommy close behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun’s setting on the horizon and Gordon glares at it balefully as he fishes his phone out of the pocket of his bodysuit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“D-we shouldn’t leave your HEV suit here.  What if someone takes it?”  Tommy asks and Gordon shrugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let them have it.  I hope they burn the fucking thing too.”  Gordon yawns again and Tommy stands next to him, arching one of his elbows out slightly.  Gordon gets the hint quickly enough and loops his arm through Tommy’s, even leaning his head on Tommy’s shoulder as he starts to read out directions from his phone and Tommy starts walking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benrey wakes up slightly when they’re carefully placed on what feels like a bed.  But-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit, this bed is so soft.”  Gordon’s voice is enough to make Benrey open their eyes and look around.  Gordon’s sitting on the edge of the bed, back to Benrey, and Tommy’s standing at the foot of the bed, his arms crossed uncomfortably over his chest.  He smiles slightly and gives a little wave when he sees Benrey blearily staring at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-you can- just go back to sleep, Benrey.  You’re in Coomer and Bubby’s house.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dope.  Nap time for the fuckin-... Dream team.”  Benrey feels like they should not be as coherent as they are, considering how tired they feel, and Tommy stifles a laugh behind his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-is that our team name?”  He asks and Benrey nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re all the ones going to sleep, it fits.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh!”  Tommy looks startled.  “Oh, uh, I was just gonna-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to leave?”  Gordon asks as he pulls his scrunchie out of his hair, and Tommy pauses for a moment before he sighs and his shoulders sag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-not really.  I just- You two need to heal-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bro, gonna nerf my sleep combo if you don’t get in bed.”  Benrey whines and Tommy laughs, finally fully relaxing as he leans over and turns down the dimmer on the light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can have big adult discussions some other time.”  Gordon agrees and disconnects his arm with a hiss, though whether it comes from Gordon or his arm, Benrey can’t say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as Tommy lays down, Benrey throws one arm over his chest.  On their other side, Gordon hooks his ankle with theirs and conks out as soon as his head hits his pillow.  Benrey yawns and turns to look at Tommy, who’s settled down into his own spot and looks much more tired than he did a minute ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for pulling a, uh, retrieval quest.  Swoopin’ in, being the hero, and shit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.  I’d- I’ll come pull you out of any dirt hole in the ground.”  He giggles quietly, though both he and Benrey lose it a little when Gordon sleep talks some nonsense from behind Benrey.  “I-I don’t mind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Next time…”  Benrey interrupts themself with a jaw-splitting yawn and lets their eyes finally droop closed.  “Next time we’re taking you with us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good night, Benrey.”  Tommy mutters and Benrey lets themself fall asleep, safe and warm.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sweet voice translations:<br/>Green like a leaf means "I want to leave."<br/>Blue like the ocean deep means "I want to sleep."<br/>Pink to blue means "I love you."</p><p>Thank you for reading!  You can say hi over on my Tumblr:  holdyourbreathfornow !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>